


An Ode to Pride Month

by IWriteStuffAndThings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gay, Gay Pride, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Prose Poem, ode, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteStuffAndThings/pseuds/IWriteStuffAndThings
Summary: A short little poem I wrote up to show my appreciation for my community.





	An Ode to Pride Month

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to show appreciation for the people and family I love. Happy Pride Month everyone!

A brilliant display of color

Blinding and brilliant,

Flying through the air

To the rhythm of beating hearts.

Colors that represent all of those around.

Those we lost.

Those we cared for.

Those we loved.

Those we fought for.

Those who enjoy a happy life,

And those that live a tragedy.

Those that hurt,

Those that smile,

Those that hope,

All find a place in the colors,

In the people,

In each other.

A brilliant display of humanity,

Brilliantly blinding,

All hearts joined as one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr at https://writtenstuffandthings.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy Pride!!


End file.
